Various types of recharge valves have been used in the past for delivery of water to an aquifer for recharging the aquifer. However, these known devices suffer from a number of disadvantages.
For example, a need exists for a valve assembly that can be operated to selectively deliver liquid to and from first and second aquifers in a plural aquifer well environment. In addition, a need exists for an improved valve assembly and method for use in aquifer liquid flow control.